


Bad Idea

by Malavia_Azzura



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Fingering, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malavia_Azzura/pseuds/Malavia_Azzura
Summary: Lee has an idea, Billy is hesitant, but Lee convinces him anyway.





	Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't nearly enough Liam hemsworth Fanfics in the world, and definitely not enough Billy the kid fanfics, so here's some BilLee, I hope you enjoy it.

“Lee stop” Billy whined as he tried pulling his boxer-briefs up, but lee stopped him. “Come on love are you telling me that the idea of riding me on the Pilot’s seat in the plane doesn’t appeal you?” Lee tried. They were both currently on Billy’s bed, after about three rounds of sex Lee got a crazy Idea. “It’s not just any Pilot’s seat Lee, It’s Barney’s! What if he walks in on us having sex in his seat, he’d kill me for sure! Or worse we accidentally hit something and all those guns come out and blow up the entire Area!” Billy Exclaimed. “Would you Relax, I’ve flown the plane before, besides it’s not like your ass is so huge it’s gonna hit every single button on the plane.” Billy was about to argue, but lee continued “and you forget, if Barney catches us having sex, I’m probably the one who’s gonna die, he thinks of you as a son he’d probably just spank you or som’in like that.” Lee smirked. Billy Blushed furiously, as he was about to speak Lee cut inn “he’d go easy on ya too, your ass would probably the color of your cheeks right now.” “Well You know you said it yourself” Billy continued Trying to Ignore Lee’s comment even though he’s cheeks flushed a darker red. “He thinks of me as a son, so what would you do if you found your best Friend fucking your son on your seat!” Billy exclaimed, once again trying to make Lee see the stupidity of he’s idea. “You’re makin’ it sound like I’m going to fuck you in his bed!” Lee sighed he was getting a little aggravated.

“It’s worse than fucking in his bed Lee, and you know that very well” Billy continued. Lee sighed again he knew Billy was right, but he wasn’t going to back down.  He put on his charming smile again and walked over to Billy. “oh, no not that smile, whatever you’re going to do is not gonna convince me!” Billy said as he slowly backed away from Lee. “Come on love, deep inside I know you really want to do it” Lee said as he wrapped his arms around Billy, slipped his hands into his boxers, that he had put on during their conversation, and groped his ass. “Just because I ‘really want to’ doesn’t make it any less morally wrong” Billy tried, he was beginning to crack and Lee’s fingers playing with his sensitive hole weren’t helping. Lee nipped at his earlobe as he slipped two of his fingers inside his oversensitive hole and fingered him slowly. Billy’s legs almost gave out so he wrapped his arms around Lee’s neck for support. “So, what do ya say love Willing to give it a shot?” Lee said as he kissed Billy’s neck, knowing very well that He had already cracked. Billy only gave a moan in approval as Lee’s fingers found his prostate. Lee had the largest stupidest grin on his face as he tugged his fingers out of Billy, of which he let out a whimper for the loss.  “why don’t you finish fingering me and then we can go?” Billy whined. Lee just looked at him like he was the stupidest person on the planet.

“If we wait you’re going to change your mind, and you are young but I don’t think even you can go for more than five rounds. Even If you were able, I don’t think you would have the energy to ride me.” Lee stated. Billy whined, but he knew Lee was right. Before he could do or say anything else, Lee threw clothes at him. As he was putting them on he noticed the clothes were a little too large for him. “Lee these are your spare clothes” He said, before he turned around and headed for his close. Lee stopped him and looked him over, he smirked before he said “your clothes are too tight, and I want to be able to undress you quickly, besides you look hot in my clothes, even though the pants are a little too large. Well, anything would be large compared to your skinny jeans, anyway let’s go!” Lee said as he started pushing Billy out the door, before they left he grabbed the lube and condoms. HE Ushered Billy to the car and drove quickly to the base where they kept the plane. as soon as they opened the door Lee had Billy pressed against one of the walls with his tongue down Billy’s throat.

They knocked over a few things on the way to the front of the Plane. When they got there, they shed Each other’s clothes off. Billy Pushed Lee into the ‘Pilot’s’ Seat and straddled his lap. He was trying really hard not to think of it as Barney’s seat. Any thoughts he might have had immediately went away as Lee latched his mouth on to one of his Nipples, Billy Let out a tiny Moan, and poured some Lube onto his Fingers. He lubed up Lee’s dick, he was going to start sliding it into him before Lee stopped him. “We’ve gotta prep you first” Lee said, his eyes were dark with lust as he reached around to Finger Billy. “Lee come on It’s not like I need it” Billy argued referring to the numerous rounds of sex they had that morning. “I don’t care I’m not going to risk hurting you” Lee said as he gazed into Billy’s Eyes. Billy then remembered why he so deeply loved this man, In the beginning he never thought a mercenary could be so caring, but then he realized it wasn’t only Lee.

The rest of the guy’s all cared for him. They thought of him as a son or kid brother. He kissed Lee deeply, as he fingered him. He could write poems about how much he loves Lee, but now is not the Time they wanted to have hot sex. “I think that’s enough” Billy said. Lee didn’t argue, he thought he would burst if he waited anymore. He guided his dick to Billy’s hole, Billy put his hands-on Lee’s shoulders to steady himself. He slid down slowly, Lee groaned he didn’t care how many times they had sex, Billy always felt tight. Billy moaned as Lee bottomed out inside him. He started lifting his hips and lowering them again slowly. Lee Placed his hands-on Billy’s Hips and started thrusting shallowly as Billy started riding him at a faster pace. Billy adjusted himself slightly and moaned loudly. “Found it” Lee panted, as he started pounding Billy’s Prostate. Lee’s hands were holding Billy’s hips so tightly he was sure they were going to Leave Bruises. Their pace was starting to get frantic and sloppy. “L-lee I’m close” Billy whimpered. “come on, baby” Lee groaned, any resemblance of a rhythm they had was long gone by now. Barney entered the plane, everything was on the floor, the plane was a mess, he walked inside and found a lone shoe on the floor.

He heard Grunts and a whimper, that sounded suspiciously like Billy’s, for a moment he felt rage, the same rage when he saw That Vilain had captured Billy. HE Immediately pulled out his gun. He walked to the front, his gun ready and loaded. What he saw almost made him drop his gun. “B-barney” Billy squeaked as he saw him, his eyes were wide as saucers. “Babe, y’know it’s a turn off to yell someone else’s name during sex right” Lee Grunted as he came inside Billy. That was when Billy realized they hadn’t used the condoms. Barney was still standing there shocked. “No, no Barney!” Billy yelled panicked, that was when Lee turned his head to stare at his best friend’s face. The shock on Barney’s face quickly showed anger. “I told you this was a bad idea” Billy said. “Barney, Hey!” Lee said as he stood up quickly Knocking Billy to the floor in the Process. “Ow, Lee, what the fuck” Barney’s eyes were instantly on him. Billy suddenly became self-aware of his naked state and the come dripping out of his hole on to the floor. He quickly scrambled for the first Item of clothing he could find which was lee’s T-shirt, he quickly pulled it on. Thankfully it reached to the top of his thighs. Billy quickly grabbed a pair of pants and threw them at Lee. “Barney, Y’know I could start with the cliché line ‘it’s not what it looks like or ‘I can explain’ but really I got a crazy idea and I did it” Lee said.

Barney just stared at him with murder in his eyes. “You know I’d sort of had a feeling you’d get the crazy idea of having sex on the plane, I just never Imagined you’d fuck Billy ‘the kid’ in my seat!” Barney yelled. “Jesus, Barney you make it sound like I’m a pedophile who just molested a child” Lee said. “That’s because he is a child Lee!” he yelled. Barney was beyond furious now, he looked like he wanted to beat Lee to a Pulp. “Calm down will you, it’s not like I fucked your daughter and never called her.” That line made Barney snap, just as he was about to pounce on Lee. Billy got in between both of them, he stood in front of lee, Facing barney. He motioned for lee to leave behind his back. “No, I’m not Lea-” Lee was about to argue, nut decided to comply when Billy gave him a look that told him his being there would only make things worse. When Lee left, Billy faced Barney again, the look of anger had gone away it was only a look of concern now. Billy Placed his his hand on Barney’s arms. “Barney, I’m sorry we had sex in your seat, it was a stupid decision made by our lust clouded minds” Billy tried. “I’m not mad because you had sex in my seat, I’m mad because of what he did to you” Barney said. “barne-” Billy began but was cut off. “no he can’t just do tha-” “No barney, you need to understand, Lee is right I’m not a child, even though it seems like I am one in your eyes. I appreciate that you’re looking after me, really you don’t understand how happy that makes me feel, I never really had a father figure in my life. What you’re doing is really sweet, I know you care about me, and I care about you too” Billy smiled.

“but I also care about Lee and he Cares about me deeply. Maybe not in the same way we care about each other though, that would be pretty weird” Billy joked. Barney was about to say something but Billy continued. “No, hear me out I love Lee, and he loves me. We’ve been going out for a while, I’m sorry you had to find out this way, but you need to understand that he would never to anything to hurt me, besides I won’t let him, I’d hate to be the thing that ruined your Friendship” Billy finished with a weak smile. It was Barney’s turn now, he hugged Billy tightly.

“No, you need to hear this Billy, you will never be the thing that gets in between us, we fight normally, and yes I feel a little left out that you didn’t tell me, about your relationship, and I think I have the right to be angry, can you imagine finding your best friend fucking your son in your seat?” barney joked a little. “go get Lee, will you?” Barney said as he let Billy out of his embrace.  “And for the love of god put on some pants, kid, or at least some underwear, I think I’m going to have to bleach my eyes after what I saw today” Barney said as Billy’s ass peaked from under the shirt as he walked away. A Moment later they both came back, Billy was thankfully wearing the spare sweatpants they keep on the plane. Barney looked at Lee, who had a kind of guilty look on his face. “don’t worry Lee, every thing’s forgiven.” Barney said, “Oh thank god I should let Billy sweet talk me out of more things.” Lee sighed in relief. “don’t be relieved just yet, you both aren’t leaving here until you bleach my chair and the floor, and anything else you might have touched” Barney said, while he eyed a drop of come on the floor. Billy blushed furiously, when he saw what barney was looking at, that had dripped out of him when Lee knocked him to the floor. “I guess that’s fair” he said as him and Lee got to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are highly appreciated, should I make this a multichapter fic? please leave your thoughts.


End file.
